inuyashafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
InuYasha film: Zamek we wnętrzu lustra
Inuyasha The Movie: Zamek we wnętrzu lustra l (Echi Inuyasha: Kagami no Naka no Mugenjō) '' ''Inuyasha The Movie: the castle beyond looking the glass ) to trzeci film z serii Inuyasha . Został on wydany w Japonii 21 grudnia 2002 roku (między epizodami 95 i 96) a 28 grudnia 2004 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W tym filmie projekty postaci są praktycznie identyczne z wersjami Rumiko Takahashi z oryginalnej mangi (raczej niż używanie wzorów Yoshihito Hishinuma z serialu telewizyjnego anime). Zawartość * Fabuła * Obsada wstęp ** Obsada ** Producenci * Referencje * Linki zewnętrzne Obsada Po pokonaniu Naraku, bohaterowie potem się rozłączyli, zostawiając InuYashę, Kagome i Shippo, by szukali c resztek kawałków Shikon bez Miroku i Sango. Kagura i Kanna , dwie pozostałe inkarnacje Naraku są teraz niespokojne, że Naraku nie żyje. Znajdują lustro w sanktuarium i obudzą Kaguyę, księżniczkę niebios. W zamian za to, że jej uwalnia, Kaguya obiecuje przyznać jej wieczną wolność.Obie próbowały odzyskać pięć przedmiotów, które uwolnią Kaguyę od jej lustra, prowadząc ich ponownie do InuYashy i jego przyjaciół. Kaguya, pragnąc zatrzymać czas, porwała Kagome, która potrafi postawić barierę przed jej zaklęciami. Reszta grupy skupia się w świecie lustra Kaguyy w celu odzyskania Kagome. Kaguya, chcąc zniewolić InuYashę, próbuje przekształcić go w pełnoprawnego demona. Zaklęcie zostało złamane przez Kagome, który po raz pierwszy przyznaje swoją miłość do InuYashy, aby zatrzymać transformację. Naraku ponownie pojawia się na plecach Kohaku, ujawniając, że celowo sfałszował swoją śmierć, aby pochłonąć Kaguyę. Naraku, nie umie walczyć na równych prawach, ucieka z Kohaku oraz Kagurą i Kanną. Kagome łączy w sobie moc z Miroku, gdy uruchamia kawałek w postaci strzały i niszczy lustro Kaguyy. InuYasha niszczy fizyczną formę Kaguyy. Kaguya pojawia się w formie gazopodobnej i próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Kagome, ale kończy się wciągnięciem do tunelu aerodynamicznego Miroku. Uciekają do normalnego świata przez lustro Kaguyy, gdy jej pałac się zapada. Po powrocie do normy InuYasha i Kagome, odmawiają wzajemnych uczuć, odmawiają dyskusji o spowiedzi Kagome w lustrzanym świecie. Obsda = * InuYasha - Kappei Yamaguchi / Richard Ian Cox * Kagome Higurashi - Satsuki Yukino / Moneca Stori * Miroku - Koji Tsujitani / Kirby Morrow * Sango - Hōko Kuwashima / Kelly Sheridan * Shippo - Kumiko Watanabe / Jillian Michaels * Kagura - Izumi Ōgami / Janyse Jaud * Myōga - Kenichi Ogata / Paul Dobson * Naraku - Toshiyuki Morikawa / Paul Dobson * Sota Higurashi - Akiko Nakagawa / Saffron Henderson * Dziadek Kagome i Soty - Katsumi Suzuki / francuski Tickner * Matka Kagome i Soty - Asako Dodo / Cathy Weseluck * Kaede - Hisako Kyoda / Pam Hyatt * Kanna - Yukana / Janyse Jaud * Kikyo - Noriko Hidaka / Willow Johnson * Hachi - Toshihiko Nakajima / Terry Klassen * Kohaku - Akiko Yajima / Danny McKinnon * Kaguya - Mieko Harada / Nicole Oliver * Mushin - Yuzuru Fujimoto / Alec Willows * Hojo - Yuji Ueda / Matt Smith * Ayumi - Nami Okamoto / Cathy Weseluck * Eri - Yuki Masuda / Saffron Henderson * Yuka - Kaori Shimizu / Jillian Michaels Producenci ; Dyrektor : Toshiya Shinohara ; Scenariusz : Katsuyuki Sumisawa ; Muzyka : Kaoru Wada ; Oryginalna koncepcja : Rumiko Takahashi ; Dyrektor artystyczny : Tsutomu Ishigaki ; Dyrektor Fotografii : Hirofumi Yagi ; Producenci : Masuo Ueda, Michihiko Suwa, Mikihiro Iwata ; Piosenka przewodnia : "Yura Yura" ( ゆ ら ゆ ら falowanie ) : Teksty: Kaori Mochida : Założyciel: Kunio Tako : Ułożone przez: Yasuo Otani, Masafumi Nakao i Ichiro Ito : Wykonane przez: Każde małe rzeczy ; Wstawianie utworu : "Ai no Uta" ( 愛 の 謳 czyli Pieśń Miłości ) : Teksty: Kaori Mochida : Założyciel: Kunio Tako : Ułożone przez: Akira Murata : Wykonane przez: Każde małe rzeczy Referencje # http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/?page=&id=_fINUYASHAKAGAMINO01 Linki zewnętrzne * Inuyasha the Movie: Zamek poza szkiełkiem (anime) w encyklopedii Anime News Network * Inuyasha filmu: Zamek poza Wiz Looking na IMDb * Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Filmy specjalne